gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Obsidion Darkhart
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Piplupower page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Piplupower (Talk) 13:56, July 3, 2010 ok i gave you adminship. Pip The Pirate 13:57, July 3, 2010 (UTC) thanks thanks obsidion. Pip The Pirate 14:14, July 3, 2010 (UTC) css By the way before this happened I left a Background code on your talk which prevents it from moving so you get a fixed image(to be added to MediaWiki:Wikia.css 20:33, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Banned. But wrong admin name Hello, I was banned once on that Wiki but i wrote wrong admin name. I remember I edited a Weapon page and the next day it said I was banned for not following admin rules. It was by a different admin tho. Started with a S something Sassaki or something like that I accidentally put Obsidion O_o. Anyway, thats why I have a bit of a grudge with the admins on that Wiki after that ban. Hi7878 listen bro Not lies. I came online one day and it said I was banned. So go back to your g** a** life cause I dont got enough godd*** time for it understand? dont reply to this comment. Hi7878 Nicky Hey, I've asked Nicky to come onto this wikis Chat I understand you know each other in real life so could you please give her a buzz-- 20:19, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Attacking Hi Obsidion. I just have a short request to you, and that being that if you are going to attack my users about something thathappened on the pirates online wiki, make the attack there. You called Hi a liar for one thing, but thats not whatim maily concerned about. If there is a fight that starts about things on thatwiki, make thefight on THAT wiki. Thanks, 22:11, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Admin Message Please do not create/modify any more Pages which are too modern and are out of the game's time span!-- Bot 19:08, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:23, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:24, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Message Please take part at Forum:Admin Review:Tama63 as well as looking at this Bot 21:05, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:45, July 17, 2011 (UTC) >.> Yio page is ugly >.> Want me to help make it look as awesome as mine? :D Badger Badger Badger Mushroom Mushroom! Re: #Why are you reading this Wikis Admin Talks? #You tend to get more drama when you have more than 10 active editors Tama63 20:20, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah I dont exactly know why you pulled the message from 2 months ago card either --'Tama63' 20:35, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:22, September 30, 2011 (UTC)